Jack Marshall
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = St.Vallier, QC, CAN | career_start = 1898 | career_end = 1917 | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | image = Jackmarshall.jpg | image_size = 200px | halloffame = 1965 }} John Calder "Jack" Marshall (March 14, 1877 - August 7, 1965) was a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman who played for the Winnipeg Victorias, Montreal HC, Montreal Shamrocks, Montreal Wanderers, and Toronto Blueshirts. He was first player to win six Stanley Cups. He was also the first player to win the Stanley Cup with four different teams (Tommy Gorman and Al Arbour are the only other people to achieve the feat). He won his first Stanley Cup in 1901 with Winnipeg Victorias. He then joined the Montreal HC and won two more Cups in 1902 and 1903. He also won the Stanley Cup with Montreal Wanderers in 1907 and 1910. He won his sixth and final Cup as a player-manager with the Toronto Blueshirts in 1914. He was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1965. Playing career Born in in Saint-Vallier, Quebec, south-east of Quebec City, Marshall moved to Montreal and played high school hockey for Pointe Charles, starting in 1894. In 1898, he made the jump to senior level play when he moved out west and started play with the Winnipeg Victorias. He played with the Victorias until 1901, winning the Stanley Cup in a challenge with Montreal Shamrocks. After the season, he moved back home and joined the Montreal Hockey Club. As one of the "Little Men of Iron", the club won the Stanley Cup in 1902 and 1903. Along with several other players of the club, he left in 1903 to form the new Montreal Wanderers. He played two seasons with the Wanderers before he moved to Toronto. In 1905-06, he played with the new Toronto Professionals in exhibition play. In 1906, he returned to Montreal, and he played for the Montreal Montagnards in 1907, joining the Wanderers after the Montagnards disbanded. The Wanderers won the ECAHA title that season and successfully defended their Stanley Cup championship of 1906 in challenges However, he did not stay with the club beyond that season. He moved to the Montreal Shamrocks and played two seasons for the Shamrocks before returning to the Wanderers for the 1910 NHA season. He helped the Wanderers to another Stanley Cup win that season, the club's last in its history. He stayed with the organization until 1912, when he returned to Toronto to join the new Toronto Blueshirts team. After Bruce Ridpath retired as manager in 1913, Marshall took on the responsibility while continuing to play for the team. He would win another Stanley Cup with the Blueshirts, in 1914. In all, he played three seasons for the Blueshirts before he returned to the Wanderers in 1915 for two seasons, before retiring from hockey in 1917. Career statistics Awards & Achievements * Scored six goals in a game versus Ottawa on January 20, 1904 * Scored five goals in a game twice, both versus Montreal, on December 29, 1908 and February 8, 1909. * Scored four goals in a game versus Montreal Shamrocks on February 19, 1907 * Stanley Cup Championships (1901, 1902, 1903, 1907, 1910, & 1914) * Inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1965 References * External links * Category:Born in 1877 Category:Dead in 1965 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Winnipeg Victorias players Category:Montreal Shamrocks players Category:Montreal Wanderers players Category:Toronto Blueshirts players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Winnipeg Victorias players Category:Retired in 1917 Category:Toronto Blueshirts coaches Category:Toronto Professionals players Category:Montreal Montagnards players